


Lost to the Lethe

by Crowsister



Series: Meddling Metas [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, tw drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: Memories Adalynn Knight never had, then Adalynn Hamilton-Knight had, then Adalynn Knight lost.





	Lost to the Lethe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperKamiGodEspurrOfMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamiGodEspurrOfMan/gifts).



> So, some context is needed (as it is with all stories in the Meddling Metas series, since a lot of what happens there is in a tabletop I play with friends) because the summary is a mess.
> 
> We had a huge event in Meddling Metas that was a cross between House of M and Infinity Gauntlet, with Wanda Maximoff using chaos magic to get the Infinity Gauntlet and effectively rebooting the universe to suit what she thought the people she cared about wanted because she was...tired of seeing them suffer, I guess? I actually don’t know her reasoning yet since we haven’t heard it from Wanda yet, but that’s my guess right now.
> 
> In-game, Ada has two sets of memories: a set from the old timeline and a slowly filling in track from this new one. In this new timeline, she's back in Gotham on a new Guardians team, with herself as Cat's Eye, Aaron (her foster brother) as Barricade, Wanda as Scarlet Witch, Emma Frost as Diamond, and Armando as Darwin. And also has been dating Armando for like a year and a half in this timeline, which just _she's gonna have words about in her journal if you're a fan of Ada's Journal_.
> 
> Since my brain’s in a weird headspace (light anti-depressants, new diet, and weird sleep: a triple whammy), this story is gonna be a collection of me writing fluffy shit that Ada herself doesn't remember in-game (I am holding onto this fluff until it's inevitably taken away from me, because that's my kind of luck in tabletops) until my brain is cooperating better with me so I can FINISH COLD FRONT (it’s almost done. One-two more scenes and it’ll be done) AND START SUNLIT SKIES (MARCO MARDON, IT'S YOUR TURN FOR A LIFE-CHANGING THEO ADVENTURE). These are gonna be short, since they're just me making sure my writing muscles are kept intact-ish during this time of my brain being weird.

She’s pretty sure that, in other circumstances, this would be the beginning of a comedy. Ada could mentally rattle off how she got here, but she didn’t have the time. Drowning was like that, apparently. She had tried to swim back up, but she was pretty sure she’d be out of air before she could get _close_ to the surface. It was hard to tell with the concussion. And the lack of oxygen. Oh yeah, drowning.

Ada saw a dark shape block out the lights from the surface. She let her eyes close. Fuck, Aaron was gonna be pissed. She told him she wouldn’t die like this. It was one of the conditions. She had joked about nine lives. It had made Armando do that cute little snicker-snort he did at all her cat puns.

Oh, Armando. He had tried to block that grenade, hadn’t he? But he hadn’t seen the rocket (thanks Anarky, for somehow mutating your one-trick pony into a horde of exploding mutating metaphorical ponies, eat shit you asshole), couldn’t have, but Flynn let her know. She didn’t throw herself in front of it, did she? No...no, she had spotted a little girl at the edge of its estimated explosive radius, pushed her out of the way, took the force of the explosion herself...ah yeah, that’s how she was in the river. He’d blame himself, he always did cover her weak spots, most of the time, but this time...the one big time he didn’t, she died. It was funny in that way that made her want to cry. Not for herself, but for him because she knew his big heart was gonna be torn in half from this. She just wanted to feel his arms around her, one more time...

Suddenly, she felt very cold. She snapped her eyes open, expecting the afterlife for a moment, before she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Ada sat up quickly, inhaling greedily as she shakily took in the figure almost hovering above her.

Words were fuzzy, but they were _there._ She just couldn’t make them out. She saw green and scaled. Immediately, instinct kicked in from the last time she dealt with Killer Croc. She took her claws and injected them into the closest bit of green she saw. She paused, watching the green shift and change to a familiar rubbery sheen and she slowly took out her claws.

“-e, you’re okay, it’s me, you’re okay.”

Ada realized she didn’t have her mask on (probably for CPR or something, she wasn’t thinking all the way). She leaned up and kissed him, not giving a damn at the rubbery scales brushing against her nose.

 _“Cat’s Eye,”_ Emma’s voice rang in her head, mostly tired, but a lilt of amusement was there. _“Priorities.”_

Ada was tempted to raise a middle finger, but decided against it. She broke the kiss, grinning up at her boyfriend (whose face was cutely torn between relieved and concerned). “Go get ‘im, I’m fine.”

“You probably have a concussion,” Armando replied.

“Oh, I _definitely_ have a concussion,” she chirped, pulling her mask back on. “Blech, river smell, river smell. I will be able to keep myself stable while you take ten minutes to kick Anarky’s ass. Then you can fuss.”

He snorted. “I’ll be back in five.”

“Hot.”

Her wonderful boyfriend laughed at that and ran off.

  



End file.
